


Situation Normal

by quietnight



Series: All's fair in [REDACTED] and [REDACTED] [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Audio Format: MP3, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, The Winter Soldier woos Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier/Steve Rogers - Freeform, complete and utter faffing about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU wherein Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers never met, Steve somehow manages to rescue the Winter Soldier anyway, and Avengers Tower ends up with the world’s angriest duckling and a whole new brand of entertainment.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>(“He was dragging him out of the river,” Natasha argues later.</p>
<p>“Nat, be honest, he was going for the Full Monty.” Says Clint.</p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure we interrupted him in the middle of giving ‘emergency CPR’,” Tony agrees, “Or the stage after emergency CPR. Emergency Dick? Is that a thing?”</p>
<p>“That’s not a thing,” Natasha and Clint reply.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Situation Normal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Situation: Normal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373887) by [redcigar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcigar/pseuds/redcigar). 



**Download** or stream [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpam5UdUdEUTJkS1k/view?usp=sharing) (Length: 18.40)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to redcigar for permission to record.


End file.
